Natural Root Pals
Natural Root Pals is an episode. It was the first episode that Dorado appears in. The episode aired on Nick Jr. on December 19, 1999. Plot The episode begins with Brenda and Little Bill walking down the street. Little Bill is hopping down the street, quacking like a duck each time he jumps. Brenda asks Little Bill to walk a little faster so they can get to where they're going. Little Bill tells Brenda that when they step on a crack, they have to quack. Brenda is late for her appointment at the beauty parlor, but Little Bill doesn't want to go to there because it's boring, and continues to jump and quack. Brenda asks him if he wants her to look nice, but he says that she looks nice the way she is right now. She thanks him, and he notes that her appointments take a long time with nothing to do. When they arrive, Brenda promises Little Bill that this will be the last time she brings him, asks that he mind his manners and be nice, and kisses him on the forehead. They head on in, and Little Bill says hello to the tree lady that's painted on the wall. One of the salon workers says hello to them, comes up to Little Bill, pinches his cheek, and says that he's very cute. Little Bill says hello, and Brenda apologizes for being late. The owner comes out and is also very happy to see them both. Little Bill sneezes, because the owner just has too much perfume on. The worker says that he sometimes makes her sneeze because he smells like lilies in the valley. Everyone laughs, and gets ready to take Brenda back, who sits Little Bill on the sofa, telling him that she brought his farm picture book for him to look at while he waits. Little Bill notes that he's already looked through this book a lot and seen all of it, but reads all of the sounds the animals make. Brenda notes that according to him, the duck says quack when he steps on a crack. Little Bill sighs, and Brenda tells him to be good until the appointment is over, heading back. Little Bill looks at the book upside down in frustration. While he's reading, his friend, Dorado, and his mother, Valencia, come into the shop. Valencia says hello to everyone, but Dorado only says hello to himself. Valencia laughs and asks if he's trying to be a clown. Dorado notes that if he was, he'd have a big red nose and shoes. Little Bill laughs, and Valencia asks how they behave at the beauty salon. Dorado jokes that they act like a clown, but Valencia corrects him that he's supposed to be quiet. Valencia thanks him, and he notes that it's hard to be quiet for a long time. Valencia asks that he try his best, kisses him, and heads back to get her hair done. Little Bill says hello to Dorado, who asks what he's doing here. Little Bill is doing nothing, because it's very boring here. Dorado admits that he actually likes it here because they have lots of cool stuff, but Little Bill has never seen cool things here. Dorado points to some masks, notes that they are fun, goes over to the masks that have funny faces on them, and starts to imitate the faces on the masks, making Little Bill laugh. Dorado says that they are better than Halloween masks and that the tree lady on the wall is the witch of the forest. Little Bill agrees, noting that the masks work for the witch, make her breakfast, and also clean up her room. Dorado says that they fly into the sky, too, and then pretends that they are flying in the sky. Valencia calls out to them and asks if they are making loud noises, but Dorado says that he's sitting down, behaving. Brenda asks Little Bill if he's sitting and being quiet, and he insists so. Little Bill tells Dorado that it was boring, and they sit back down. Dorado picks up the farm book and starts to oink like a pig to make Little Bill laugh, but Little Bill doesn't want to play farm animal, so Dorado says that it's better to play astronaut. Little Bill follows him, asking where he's going. Dorado says that the space helmets are over by the chairs, which are the ones with the hair dryers on top of them. The boys run behind the women, stand up on the chairs, pretend to do a space walk on the Moon, and then float past Earth. Both of them are having fun, and pretend to see several space ships with the masks in them and the other planets. Back in the salon, the women turn up the music to an old song that they haven't heard in awhile. Dorado makes a funny face and starts to dance along to it, making Little Bill laugh and also dance. The women look at the boys, and the other women laugh because of how good the boys are dancing. When the song is over, the women clap in celebration. After the song, the appointment is over. Outside, the boys start to play tag, making Valencia suggest that from now on, they make their ap- pointments at the same time so that the boys can keep each other company. Brenda thinks that is great, but she promised Little Bill that he wouldn't have to come to the beauty parlor anymore. Little Bill changes his mind and says that as long as Dorado is there, he will come. Brenda is surprised, and he says that he won't be bored when his friends are here. The girls make the appointment at the same time, making the boys happy. Everyone says goodbye, and all start to walk home, ending the episode with Little Bill and Brenda quacking on the cracks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes